futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Richard M. Nixon's head
| species = Formerly: Human Currently: Head in Jar | age = 1,097 | planet = Earth | job = Formerly: President of the United States Currently: President of Earth | relatives = | appearance = "Space Pilot 3000" | voiced by = Billy West}} Richard Milhous Nixon (January 9, 1913 – April 22, 1994) was the President of the United States and is the current President of Earth. By 2999, his still living head was preserved and on display at the Head Museum in New New York City. Presidencies 37th President of the United States * Term: 1969-1974 *Preceded by: Lyndon B. Johnson *Succeeded by: Gerald Ford 30th President of Earth * Term: 3000-3012 *Preceded by: Bill McNeal *Succeeded by: Chris Z. Travers 32nd President of Earth * Term: 3012-present *Preceded by: Chris Z. Travers *Succeeded by: None; Incumbent Real-life References During Futurama there are several occasions upon which Nixon or another character will quote or make reference to his past. During "A Head in the Polls", Bender, Fry, and Leela blackmail Nixon by use of audiotape. This is a reference to the famous Nixon tapes. He also says "You're all going to jail, and don't expect me to grant a pardon like that sissy Ford". This is a clear reference to the 38th President of the United States, Gerald Ford, who pardoned Nixon following Watergate. Also, in "A Head in the Polls", Nixon stays at the Watergate, a reference to the scandal which caused Nixon to resign. He is very tyrannical and often abused his power while in office but the people did not care about. In the episode "In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela", the censorship death sphere, V-Giny, erases a planet and Nixon comments on it saying "It erased that planet like 18 minutes of incriminating tape." This references the 18 and a half minutes of the Nixon tapes that were missing under controversial circumstances. In the movie Into the Wild Green Yonder, he claims he staged the Moon Landing on Venus. Notes *His head is on the $1000 bill and $300 bill as well as the Tricky Dick Fun Bill. *He is the "original Gerber baby" according to Zapp Brannigan. *He claims to have staged the Moon Landing, on Venus. *Nixon appears with the Headless Body of Spiro Agnew, his Vice President during the 70's. *He still has Checkers' head in a jar during his election campaign. *He is a fan of Ultimate Robot Fighting. *Due to their similar personalities, he is a friend of Morbo. *In the episode "Time Keeps on Slippin'", he gives Professor Farnsworth all the money in the world to make a Gravity Pump. Behind the Scenes *Richard Nixon is voiced by Billy West. West's voice for the character is a parody of Anthony Hopkins's portrayal of the former President in the film Nixon. He makes "Haroo" noises because he reminds Billy West of a werewolf. *On occasion, the character of Nixon states "Oh, expletive deleted!" This is in reference to transcripts of Oval Office recordings, which censored Nixon's cursing with that phrase. *Richard Nixon's head is an extra in the Toynami Futurama collectible of Zapp Brannigan. Quotes Appearances Episodes * "Space Pilot 3000" * "A Head in the Polls" * "Raging Bender" * "War Is the H-Word" * "Insane in the Mainframe" * "Time Keeps on Slippin'" * "Anthology of Interest II" * "A Taste of Freedom" * "Crimes of the Hot" * "Three Hundred Big Boys" * "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" * "In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela" * "The Futurama Holiday Spectacular" * "Cold Warriors" * "A Farewell to Arms" * "Decision 3012" * "Zapp Dingbat" Movies * Bender's Big Score * The Beast with a Billion Backs * Into the Wild Green Yonder Comics *''Xmas Time Is Fear'' *''Freaky Fry-Day'' *''Six Characters in Search of a Story'' *''A Fit Worse Than Death'' *''As The Wormhole Turns'' *''Son of the Sun'' *''Soldier Boys'' Footnotes Category:Heads Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Politicians Category:Antagonists Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Former Presidents Category:Recurring Characters